


you're my number one

by cosmicenergy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, this is all fluff and i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He greeted her with a smile, one that spread across his face and reached all the way up into his eyes. And she had to admit, begrudgingly, that he was pretty cute.</i>
</p><p>  <i>or</i></p><p>  <i>The story in which Annabeth and Percy fall in love in a senior year history class.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my number one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Christmas present written for the lovely [Marie](http://nychie.tumblr.com/) for 2015's [pjosecretsanta](http://pjosecretsanta.tumblr.com/)!

It was the transition back to school that was the hardest.

Adjusting to the long, sleepless nights spent cramming for tests the next day and completing homework that she forgot was due was harder than she remembered. But alas, it was the average life of an honor’s student.

But she didn’t mind.

She didn’t mind the stress and the tears and the pain and the struggle, oh no. She was in it for the long run.

It was senior year and nothing, absolutely nothing, could stand in her way. (Or so she thought.)

-

It was when school finally started again that trouble arose; walking into her history class on the first day, sporting an undercut and bright, yet calculating, green eyes. And it was just her luck that his seat was right next to her’s. 

He greeted her with a smile, one that spread across his face and reached all the way up into his eyes. And she had to admit, begrudgingly, that he was pretty cute.

-

Annabeth soon found out that the boy sitting next to her held more than just looks. 

His marks were just as high as her’s (but never higher), and he always spoke in class, giving the correct answer almost every time. The sarcastic comments he muttered under his breathe afterwards were a bonus, she concluded. 

And he also was persistent, she noticed. Whether it was last-minute cramming before a test or flirting with her whenever he got the chance.

He was determined, she’d give him that. Every day out of the corner of her eye she would watch him doodle on the corner of his papers before shuffling them in her direction. Each day they were covered in a new picture.

 _Hey_ said the first one (which she promptly ignored).

 _You’re pretty cute_ said the second (also ignored).

 _I’m Percy btw_ he scribbled on the third sheet (she nodded over in acknowledgement).

 _What was your answer to question two on the homework?_ was written across the fourth sheet (Annabeth let out a small laugh at that).

And she had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to watch him write these notes every day. But she couldn’t allow herself to get distracted by a boy. Annabeth could almost taste that number one class ranking, and this infuriatingly cute boy wasn’t going to get in her way.

-

Until one day, he did.

It wasn’t her fault, clearly, and surprisingly it wasn’t his either. The world seemed to hate Annabeth as her history teacher declared the two of them as partners for their upcoming month long project.

_Month. Long. Project._

The smirk plastered across the boy’s face made her want to jump out their second-story classroom window. And she was seriously considering it too, until his facial expression shifted to that breathtaking smile as he began furiously talking about what they were going to be doing for the project and somehow Annabeth couldn’t find a way to refuse it.

-

And so they fell into a simple routine. 

After school, Percy would go to swim practice while Annabeth would finish her homework in the library. Afterwords, the two of them would drive back to Annabeth’s house to work on the project.

She appreciated how easily they got along, after spending hours worrying about how awkward situations could be. But with Percy, conversations seemed like second nature and there were hardly ever any dull moments. Their time spent together was filled with bad jokes that made Annabeth laugh until her stomach hurt and tears were dripping out of Percy’s eyes.

She was grateful for the friendship they had created over a stupid history project (and though she didn’t know it, Percy felt the same).

-

Over the course of a month, Annabeth discovered they felt the same about many other things. 

They both felt that Greek Mythology was “insanely cool”, as stated by Percy, and they both felt as though part of themselves wished it could be real. They felt that wearing socks to bed was stupid and cheesy Christmas movies from the 80’s were overrated. 

And they both felt that this history project was extremely overrated.

-

“This is stupid,” Percy sighed, flopping over the side of Annabeth’s bed. He shot her a lopsided grin, causing Annabeth to plush profusely. This was another thing that Annabeth discovered about Percy: he loved to make her blush.

At first she found it weird; all the compliments he gave her, all the attention he began to pay her. But as time went on, she grew fond of his teasing compliments that made completing the history project bearable.

“Why do we have to do this?” He continued, letting out another sigh. Annabeth laughed before turning to look at him. “I guess we could take a break,” She said after a moment of silence, earning a loud cheer from Percy.

“You’re the best!” 

“I try, I try,” She laughed again. “But we do actually have to complete this project, you know.”

He fell silent for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows and gazing over at her thoughtfully. He let out a small hum before picking himself up off the bed and walking over so he was standing next to her.

“Hold still for a second,” he said as Annabeth stared up at him, a confused expression painted across her face. He hesitated for just a moment, long enough for a flash of doubt to cross his face, before he bent down and placed a small kiss on her nose.

Her eyes widened as he backed away. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered, stepping backwards. “I guess I read this all wrong.”

Annabeth noted that he probably wasn’t talking about the history textbook laying open on the floor next to him.

Wordlessly, she stood up and took a step closer to him. “I don’t think so,” she whispered, not stopping the movement of her feet until they were nose-to-nose. 

He watched as her eyes flitted down to his lips, before she moved again, pressing them together before he even had the chance to react.  
As they pulled apart, Percy’s face split into that sparkling smile that Annabeth found herself falling more in love with, in and out of the classroom.

“I take that back,” he said hurriedly, letting a small chuckle escape from his lips. “I really like this history project.”


End file.
